that boy's dream are far too gray
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Mengapa mahakarya Tuhan paling indah haruslah seseorang yang paling hancur?/InaSure
Semuanya abu-abu. Asap pistolnya, rambutnya, bahkan mengakar hingga mimpinya.

Inaho yakin mimpi pemuda ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana namun rumit. Sesuatu yang melibatkan ego dan tak semua orang bisa menerimanya. Sesuatu yang begitu serakah pada persembahan. Sesuatu yang memberinya harapan sekaligus membunuhnya di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Sesuatu yang berwujud kabut, dan membutakan hingga ke ujung tiap-tiap saraf kewarasan Slaine Troyard._

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Aldnoah. Zero © Olympus Knight_

 _that boy's dream are far too gray_ _© Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _InaSure/OrangeBat, alur muter-muter, minim deskripsi, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Apa ruginya membunuh pendosa sepertiku?"

Inaho baru saja menjejakkan kuda caturnya tepat saat Slaine mengucapkan kalimat itu. Memakan waktu tiga detik untuknya pulih dari keterkejutan karena, wow, betapa ia sangat meridukan suara itu.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa aku tak kau bunuh saja? Apa ini karena perinta Asseylum-hime?"

"Tidak." Inaho kembali menggerakkan buah kudanya menerjang buah-buah Slaine yang semuanya belum bergerak. "Karena membunuhmu juga tak ada untungnya."

"Heh." Coretan Slaine di atas kertas itu makin tidak jelas. Yang ia tulis kini bukanlah surat apapun—hanya kumpulan garis tidak stabil yang meliuk dan saling memotong sana-sini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan membiarkanku hidup? Apa gaji atau panngkatmu dinaikkan atas setiap napas yang kuhembuskan?"

"Tidak." _Tapi motivasi hidupku naik berkali-kali lipat, asal kau tahu._

"Lalu… kenapa?" Slaine bertanya lirih. Genggamannya pada pena dan kertas mulai merenggang dan bergetar.

' _Bukan teriakan dan gebrakan seperti tiga bulan lalu, bagus. Kami tak perlu mengganti mejanya lagi.'_ "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Membunuhmu juga tak ada untungnya."

Ada hening selama enam setengah detik sebelum Slaine menabrakkan dahinya pada permukaan meja besi, dengan kertas sebagai peredam sakit yang sama sekali tidak membantu. "Bunuh aku, kalau begitu."

"Tidak mau." Buah kudanya kini berhasil menembus pertahanan yang-tak-dibuat Slaine.

"Padahal aku sudah menyerah. Padahal aku sudah tak punya apapun lagi untuk diharap. Tapi kenapa kalian malah memberiku kesempatan yang sangat tidak kuinginkan?"

Inaho diam dan menatap punggung Slaine yang mulai naik-turun tak teratur. Sayup ia dengar isak pelan bersama tinta yang mulai luntur karena air yang merembes di serat-serat kertas. "Aah.. Aku ingin mati. Hei, _Orenji-iro_ , mana pistolmu."

"Tidak boleh, _Komori_."

"Aku sudah mempermudah pekerjaanmu, dasar tak tahu diuntung," protes Slaine. "Aku sudah hancur. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya meruntuhkanku lalu menyapuku bersih. Dan kau bisa mulai menjalani hidupmu sendiri, dimulai dari mencari pasangan, misalnya. Mengurusi tahanan yang sudah tak punya motivasi hidup hanya menghambatmu di sini. Cepat pergi, sana."

"Mana bisa begitu." _Pasangan hidup pilihanku ada di sini. Kalau kau tak keluar dari sini aku juga takkan bisa memulai hidupku._

"Apa yang membuatmu tak bisa berhenti mengurusiku? Seorang pendosa yang sudah hancur begini?"

 _Karena kau adalah mahakarya terindah._ Sayangnya Inaho tak bisa menyuarakan hal tersebut. Maka diam menjadi jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak punya niat untuk mencari harapan baru?" Inaho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, sekaligus meluapkan rasa penasarannya.

"Untuk akhirnya dihancurkan lagi? Tidak, terima kasih. Toh umurku takkan cukup untuk meraih sebuah mimpi besar. Lagipula mimpi seperti apa lagi yang bisa kucari?"

Inaho menggaruk pipinya. "Sesuatu yang... tidak abu-abu?" jawabnya ragu.

"Apa itu. Mimpiku sebelumnya adalah hal yang paling berwarna yang bisa kulihat."

"Kau buta warna?" Ups, sungguh, Inaho tak bermaksud menyuarakan yang satu itu.

"Ha-ha. Lucu sekali, _Orenji-iro,"_ jawab Slaine sarkas.

"..."

Tik-tok jam mengisi kehampaan audio diantara mereka berdua. Kepala Slaine masih enggan terangkat dari atas meja. Inaho menghela napas lelah diam-diam. "Oh, ya, _Komori_ —"

 _Bip, Bip, Bip._ Alarm tanda jam kunjungan selesai berbunyi. Inaho segera membereskan papan caturnya dan pamit, "Kalau begitu, Slaine Troyard. Aku permisi dulu."

Slaine mengangkat kepalanya dari meja—kertas yang menempel di dahi segera ia singkirkan. "Oi, yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan itu apa?"

Langkah Inaho berhenti tepat di depan pintu sel. Bibirnya sempat terbuka, kemudian mengatup lagi. Mengusili Inaho juga sepertinya seru juga, maka ia menoleh lewat bahunya dan tersenyum mesterius. "Besok saja."

Di dalam sel, Slaine merosot ke lantai dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Jadi masih ada hari esok, eh?"

Akan Inaho lakukan apapun utnuk membuat Slaine terus berharap—atau setidaknya, tidak menyerah—pada hari esok. Lagipula pembicaraan mereka soal mimpi itu juga belum selesai, sebenarnya.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Mau bikin angst, tapi nggak tega. Mau bikin fluff, tapi nggak dapet setting yang pas. Dari judul sama summary udah niat bikin angst, eh, di tengah jalan nggak tega. Yaudah akhirnya gini. Nggak manis, nggak pahit, ya sepet.

Dan, _to be honest_ , saya ngebayangin Slaine di sini ngomong nggak pake suaranya Ono Kensho, tapi pake suaranya Kimura Ryohei. Iya, patokan karakter Slaine di sini saya belokin ke Judal (Magi) makanya mungkin OOC. Tapi anggap aja itu efek samping stress karena tak kunjung mati _/heh_.

 _Akhirnya bebas meski rantai UN, gembok TO, dan tali US masih mencekik leher dan kepala saya,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
